Not His
by malfunctionjunction
Summary: I guess...I was never his. Not matter how much I wanted to be. She was this Goddess that came from Hell and what not. She stole him away unintentionally. Its sad how you wish things would go your way for once...but doesn't.RileyJaz.


An one-shot dealing with Riley and Jaz. It falls into the sequel that I have been planning. Oh yeah, don't get upset with the idea of Riley and Jaz...I've never really been a fan of Huey/Jaz.

I always thought that it still went on with the same concept (opposites attract). I would think it would be cute if Riley had a crush on Jaz, but that's just me.

Hope you guys enjoy and all reviews will appreciated.

* * *

"He doesn't love me anymore".

"How do you know that"?

"Because I just do".

"Then tell me that he does".

"You know I can't do that..."

She whipped her head to the window, that was smothered in raindrops. She knew that he couldn't say that...she knew. It was obvious, directly out in the blue, but she refused to believe it. Like she tried to be in denial with everything else in her life.

"Riley, do you think she's alive"?

"Who"?

"You know damn well who".

Riley, who was driving his Escalae, bit his lip. It was hard for him to say "No", especially to her. It would have even hurt him, crushed him, if he believed that she wasn't. It would kill his brother, his dumbass brother, if he finally let it in that she was dead.

She awaited her answer patiently, "Well"?

He shrugged, "Its hard to say".

"He always loved her, he never loved me".

"That's not true Jazmine, he hates her".

"Hate is just a replacement for love, he hates most things".

"Not true, he's with you".

She bang her fist on the dashboard. Her eyes filled with anger. Anger that soon transformed into sadness, she leaned back into the passenger's seat. Sucking in breath, her attempts to keep her composure. What did she do? What did she didn't do? Was he just using her? No, at first, it was all sweetness no bitterness. They were the perfect couple, all the girls were envious of them. She had "him", the boy that all girls craved, would do anything to have him. The only two girls that no interest in him whatsoever was Cindy (bff) and

her.

She was different from most girls in Woodcrest: sarcastic, cold, intelligent, cunning, and beautiful all at the same time. A lighter tone of Jazmine's own color, dark hair, she looked pure black-you can just tell, but you can still tell that she was part Asian. It was mainly her eyes that gave it away, a distinct feature that set her a part from many others. Aside from Jazmine, she was his closest female companion. She was usually his vice president, conducting his movements against the government. There was no question in anyone's that they were attracted to each other.

Jazmine even recalled when they first started to go out, she would hear the girls behind her. "You can believe it"? "Yeah, I was sure that he would go out with her". Their words hurt her. For she thought the same way the did, why her? When she first hit puberty, Jazmine began to bloom. The curves that came with growing up were noticable, her once flat chest were now bouncy and big, she was vixen. She even flat iron her hair to make it smooth like her Mom's.

She was different. She had curves, but she was much skinnier. Not in a disease way, a warrior type would be most specific. Her chest weren't as big as Jazmine's, but on the otherhand they were large than any normal girl's. Her eyes kept that distinct feature with them, one eye hazel the other icy blue. She was also strong, capable of beating any person (man or woman) who stepped in her way. Her muscles didn't even show that much...she was still dangerous though.

Everything looked so good. As the old saying goes "Looks can be deceiving"...their case gave it new meaning. She was never a "compassionate" person. Most of her feelings were usually kept to herself, her facial looks never betrayed her in desperate situations. Even he, the one who was closest to her didn't fully get the deep roots of her tormented soul.

Graduation was celebrated as a big party held at Cindy's home, her parents paying for everything.

She just sat in a nearby corner, watching the crowd. He was sometimes join her, speaking their silent language. It was usually his duty to protect her from any incoming suitors, who he would aggressively force back, compared to Jazmine...who got no such treatment.

She had to admit it...she was jealous.

Seven day later, she left. No farewell, no note...nothing. It was her aunt who had first noticed her absence. She would regularly sleep at the Freeman's household, and that is where her aunt believed her to be. She wasn't, all Hell broke lose.

Roslyn didn't heistiate to call the police, to no avail. It was as if she had vanished from the face of the earth. Her room was neat, clean...the way it had been. Ever since her departure, they would (especially him) go up to her room, to investigate. The only thing that was missing was her...all was in its place. Despite this, it had felt that she didn't even leave, whenever they entered her room. For it was presence in the room itself that reminded them that she wasn't dead...missing. Was it the sweet aroma, an unknown perfume that she used on a daily basis.

Maybe it was how the sun would reflect it's rays into her room. He would often go there, she would follow him.

Just standing there. Right in the middle of the room, he would just stand. His head would be raised, facing the ceiling, and we would just stare. His dark brown eyes, looking over a room that he had entered so many times...it was vacant. It pained him.

It pained her too.

Seeing him in such a distraught state, brought tears to her eyes. But he himself never cried, or so she thought.

"Riley, did he...ever cry"?

"I don't know, in a way I think he did cry".

"I don't hate her, I just want to know...why"?

"When we were younger, she gave my brother a word that he had recently thought of".

"What"?

"Its kind of dumb, that he had forgotten about it all this time".

Jazmine pouted, "What is it Riley"?

Riley's eyes pierced into hers, "Yakuza".

"What's Yakuza"?

"Can't tell you," he smiled, "Jazmine he doesn't hate you".

"I know," she replied softly, "but I'm not his, and never will be".

Riley parked the car in the drive way and sighed, "You're right".

Before Jazmine could do anything to stop him, he kissed her. A soft, hot kiss that nearly made her melt. Passionate, filled with so many things, she kissed back. Right when they were getting to it, he let go.

He was still smiling, "Your mine's now".

Riley stepped out of the car and went inside the house, leaving Jazmine behind. She tapped her lips slightly, the shock and excitement remained there. Her cheeks turned red, she smiled softly. Yes, she wasn't his, the one that she had always wanted, but she was another's. Being the way she is, she didnt' even notice how much time she spent with him. Still feeling sad that "she" wasn't with them, Jazmine found a whole new outlet in life...and it was "him".

Not Huey.

Riley.

* * *

Was it horrifying? Too much to bear? lol. like i said before an one-shot that I though of, but I'm thinking up a new boondocks tale. It deals with the classic Disney Princesses:...

there's too much up in my mind, in my grill i gots to take a break! lol, doubt that. I love doing this, its fun!!

Oh well, hope you guys enjoying yourselves!!


End file.
